hard to say I love you
by keytakaoru
Summary: semuanya begitu kompleks. Jonghyun yang menyukai Key, Key yang menyukai Onew. Onew yang justru mencintai namja lain yang sudah berkeluarga. belum lagi Taemin yang hamil dan Minho yang sepertinya punya rasa pada Taemin. love complex.


**Title : Hard to say I love you**

**Cast : Lee Jinki / Onew**

**Kim Kibum / Key**

**Choi Minho / Minho**

**Lee Taemin / Taemin**

**Kim Jonghyun / Jonghyun**

**Lee Joon as Onew's lovers**

**Nickhun as Minho's presdir**

**Kai as Taemin's boyfriend**

**Dongho as Key's brother**

**Amber as Jonghyun's sister**

**Author : Keytakaoru **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : drama, romance, angst, hurt**

**Desclaimer : semua cast yang ada disini adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing beserta para pasangannya #plak.**

**Warning : saya tekankan jangan salah paham terhadap para cast yang menjadi peran antagonis, saya bukan membenci mereka justru karena saya menyukai mereka maka saya memakai mereka menjadi salah satu pemeran. dan seperti cerita fiksi lain, cast di dalam cerita ini bisa sangat berbeda karakter dengan kehidupan aslinya. Miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh**

_Back then, we didn't know what true love was._

_We didn't know that true love could hurt this much._

**Oh iya, apa kalian ingat? **

**Kita akan kopi darat di Itaewon malam ini.**

**Datanglah jika kalian bisa. Bawa mawar merah untuk tanda.**

**Just Joke. J**

Sending Twitter

Key sedang berada di sebuah Café sekarang. Menikmati latte setelah lelah seharian mengajar. Pukul lima sore ia harus pulang. Buru-buru meninggalkan kursinya saat tanpa sengaja ia malah menyenggol orang di sampingnya. Oh tidak, kopi orang itu tumpah mengenai celananya. Reflek, ia segera mengelap bagian celana dimana kopi itu tumpah.

"panas… panas…"

"omo, miane" Key tetap mengelap celana namja itu tanpa peduli semua mata kini memandangnya.

"ah… ini tidak terlalu panas" tampaknya namja yang disenggol Key tadi malu disaksikan banyak orang.

"tapi kau tadi bilang panas."

" I am okay now."

"miane… miane…" tetap tak sadar dengan keadaan, Key tetep kekeh mengelap celana namja tadi.

"ugh…"

"eh, apa aku menyentuh sesuatu tadi ?" Tanya Key polos.

"apa kau ini mesum ?"

"MWO ?"\

"aku mendengar rumor akhir-akhir ini. Orang menumpahkan teh atau kopi dengan sengaja lalu berpura-pura mengelapnya dan …"

"ternyata benar-benar ada orang macam ini." Kata namja itu mengejek.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN ?"

Namja tadi meninggalkan Key begitu saja dalam keadaan malu yang tidak terkira.

"AKU BUKAN MESUM BODOH." Key berteriak pada namja tadi yang sudah berada di seberang jalan.

Huft… hari yang melelahkan ditambah dengan momen yang buruk. Key mengupdate status terbaru di twitternya.

" kau bisa datang bersamaku Taemin ?" Tanya Key.

Key kini sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan dengan Taemin sahabatnya.

"kita bertemu setelah setengah tahun untuk pertama kali akhirnya." Terang Key.

"Tidak, apa-apaan itu? Bertemu dengan follower twitter? Dengan orang asing yang tidak kau kenal ?"

"jika kau bertemu dengan mereka malam ini, mereka tidak akan menjadi orang asing lagi Taemin."

Taemin tetap acuh.

"ayolah. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang. Namanya Onew di twitter."

"tampan ? Keren ? Kau jatuh cinta padanya ? " Taemin tiba-tiba jadi antusias

"belum pernah bertemu. Tapi aku merasa ada takdir diantara kita. "

Jonghyun memasuki sebuah café lengkap dengan sebuah mawar merah tersemat di jasnya.

"dokter ?"

"ah iya."

"mari kita duduk disana. Ah iya, aku Minho."

"Minho shi ?"

"haha… iya. Ah, kurasa itu Key."

Key memasuki café yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Jonghyun tadi bersama Taemin.

"Annyeong, apakah…" belum selesai Key berbicara namja di hadapnnya menyela.

"Tunggu, Kau Key kan? Aku Choi Minho alias Minho. Aku seorang editor majalah. Ini dokter "

"Anio… panggil aku Jonghyun saja."

"Aku Kim Kibum alias Key, seorang guru dan ini temanku Taemin, dia pramugari."

Seseorang memasuki café tempat dimana Key, Taemin, Jonghyun dan Minho berkumpul. Tampak sepertinya Minho mengenali orang tersebut karena detik kemudian ia menghampiri namja yang baru datang itu. Membawa namja tadi ke meja tempat keempat orang tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus mengganti celanaku dulu, seorang mesum tadi sengaja menumpahkan gelasnya ke celanaku. Aku Lee Jinki alias Onew. Aku seorang fotografer. "

Deg, mesum ? kenapa kejadian yang dikatakan Onew mengingatkan pada kejadian yang dialami Key siang tadi. Key menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut karena yang ia dapati Onew memang benar-benar namja yang ia senggol di restoran siang tadi. Key menutupi mukanya dengan daftar menu.

"biar kutebak. Ini Minho, ini dokter dan kau pasti Key." Onew menunjuk pada Taemin.

"owh bukan. Aku orang baru. Dia Key"

Key masih menutup mukanya sampai Taemin dengan kesal menarik daftar menu itu dari tangan Key.

"Eh? Kau?"

"kau mengenalnya ?" Minho bertanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya seperti pernah mengenalnya saja." Onew berbohong.

Key selamat, sepertinya Onew sudah memahami kesalah pahaman mereka tadi. Setelah itu mereka jadi larut dalam obrolan yang panjang. Saling berbagi tawa. Mengambil foto bersama. Orang-orang asing yang kemudian terhubung dari dunia Twitter yang semu. Tidak peduli latar belakang dan asal-usul. Kemudian tanpa sadar menemukan banyak ketertarikan satu sama lain. Kalau ditilik lebih dalam akan terlihat bahwa Jonghyun selalu memperhatikan Key dan Minho tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Taemin. Setelah cukup lama berbincang, mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke.

"Aku dan Key tidak bisa ikut, mianhe." Onew membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Onew dan Key kemudian pulang bersama. Sementara Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun meneruskan rencana mereka untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke. Namun, di tengah jalan, Jonghyun mendapat panggilan. Ia musti buru-buru dan akhirnya meninggalkan Minho dan Taemin berangkat berdua.

_Di balik cerita manis yang terurai, cerita sejujurnya adalah …_

Jonghyun terburu-buru datang ke sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang dokter memintanya membetulkan alat medis yang berada di sana. Ya, sejujurnya Jonghyun hanyalah seorang sales alat kedokteran. Semua yang dikatakan tentang ia yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter hanya bohong semata demi terlihat keren di mata follower twitternya.

Tak sekedar itu, dokter-dokter yang semena-mena kadang menyuruhnya memijat atau bahkan membersihkan ruangan mereka. Dan Jonghyun akan dengan patuh melaksanakan semua perintah mereka demi terjualnya barang-barang dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Tak jarang ia juga kadang harus menunggu hingga berjam-jam hanya untuk mempromosikan produk baru. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya pandangan tidak peduli dari para dokter yang melihat orang-orang seperti Jonghyun tidak lebih dari sekedar sampah.

Belum lagi ketika ia menghadapi atasannya yang begitu kasar. Sering kali atasannya itu menumpahkan air tepat di atas kepalanya atau tak segan-segan melempar beberapa macam barang yang dapat melukai wajah tampan Jonghyun kalau ia tidak sukses menjual sesuai target.

Sementara itu adik Jonghyun, Amber harus diam-diam menjadi pengutil di toko buku demi mendapatkan buku literaturenya. Kalau saja pemilik toko buku tidak merasa kasihan padanya, ia mungkin sudah dilaporkan ke polisi. Dan hal itu membuat Jonghyun jadi tambah merasa tidak berguna sebagai kakak. Twitter menjadi satu-satunya tempat pelarian dimana ia bisa bebas dari kungkungan hidup yang penuh sengsara itu

Taemin dan Minho yang akhirnya berangkat berdua ke tempat karaoke malah berujung di kamar hotel. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Mereka bahkan belum 24 jam bertemu.

Taemin baru sadar ketika bangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah dalam keadaan terlelap hanya mengenakan selimut di balik tubuh polosnya. Terbangun dalam keadaan yang kacau. Melirik sekilas pada bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya yang belum mengering. Bukan hanya satu atau dua sayatan, jumlahnya sudah melebihi itu. Sepertinya bukan hanya sekali ia mencoba melukai diri sendiri.

Perih …

Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Minho menolaknya. Ia tidak menyentuh Taemin sama sekali. Saat Minho terbangun, ia minta maaf dan berharap Taemin dengan segera melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi. Berseloroh bahwa ia tadi hanya kebanyakan minum dan menjadi terbawa suasana. Taemin berpura-pura bahwa ia baik saja dan dengan bercanda mengatakan bahwa dengan begitu mereka akan tetap menjadi teman.

Onew masuk ke dalam sebuah studio. Ia memotret beberapa model. Bukan seperti yang ia katakan. Model-model yang ia foto bukanlah model papan atas setingkat majalah Vogue dan semacamnya. Model di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah model-model dengan pakain yang sangat minim kalau tidak mau disebut hampir tanpa pakaian.

Tetap saja, ketika ia menunjukkan hasil fotonya pada Bosnya. Tanggapan yang buruk yang selalu ia dapat. Dan pada akhirnya, ia tetap saja hanya menjadi asisten fotografer bahkan untuk studio sekelas majalah dewasa tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Minho berjalan keluar dari sebuah restoran bersama bosnya yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Tiba-tiba Bosnya meminta ia menciumnya. Minho kaget. Bosnya mungkin sedang mabuk tapi permintaannya terlampau kelewatan. Lalu dengan setengah linglung bosnya bercerita bagaimana ia bisa menjadi editor majalah saat ini. Bagaimana bosnya itu tertarik pada Minho hingga tanpa melihat proposal yang diajukan Minhopun bosnya itu langsung mempromosikan Minho.

Kesal…

Karena selama ini yang dipikirkan Minho adalah ia bisa jadi sukses seperti sekarang ini karena jerih payahnya. Masih dalam keadaan kesal atau kecewa? Entahlah tapi ketika bosnya mengancam akan menurunkan jabatan Minho atau bahkan mendepaknya dari kantor kalau saja Minho tidak mau menuruti kemauan bosnya itu, dengan emosi ia melumat bibir bosnya. Dengan menahan marah dan sakit hati yang tak tahu ia salurkan kepada siapa. Ia kembali dan kembali mengecup bibir bosnya tanpa berpikir.

Key, mesti ia tampak berhubungan baik dengan Onew. Namun, di balik itu semua. Cintanya hanyalah cinta satu sisi. Onew telah memiliki orang lain di hatinya, Lee Joon. Padahal, Onew begitu terbuka dengan Key. Ia bahkan mengatakan pekerjaan aslinya pada Key. Namun, tetap saja. Hanya Key yang berharap.

Ketika namja itu berkata bahwa kata-kata "keep spirit" dari Key membuatnya kembali bangkit, Key sempat berpikir bahwa merka bisa berdampingan bersama. Bahkan ketika Onew mengantarkannya pulang dan menciumnya saat perjalanan pulang dari café tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Onew melambungkan perasaannya berulang kali namun kemudian hanya memberikan harapan palsu karena setelah Key bertemu sendiri dengan Joon, Onew malah menyanggah ciuman itu, berdalih bahwa ciuman itu hanya terbawa perasaan.

Taemin membeli testpack dan kemudian menghubungi Minho. Mengajak namja bermata besar itu untuk bertemu di rumah sakit

"Minho yah, mianhe. Aku akhirnya harus melibatkanmu. "

"Kau hamil? Lalu mengapa kau bisa-bisanya ingin tidur bersamaku ?" Minho emosi.

"mianhe. Aku sudah berulang kali menghubungi pacarku. Namun ia selalu menghindar. Aku hanya berfikir kalau saja beban ini dapat kubagi dengan seseorang. Lagipula aku merasa kau menyukaiku. "

Hening…

Tak ada percakapan apapun sampai Taemin di panggil masuk seorang suster untuk menemui dokter spesialis kandungan.

Key memasuki kamar adiknya. Melihat begitu banyak barang berserakan. Tv yang masih menyala dengan adik lelakinya, Dongho yang menatap intens layar TV serius memainkan game.

"sudah malam Dongho. Kau harus tidur."

Tanpa banyak perlawanan Key mematikan televisi di kamar adiknya. Mencoba membujuk adiknya tidur. Tanpa tau, ketika ia keluar Dongho membuka isi dari laci meja belajarnya. Serbuk itu terbungkus rapi, Narkoba. Dongho masih belum bisa lepas dari obat-obatan itu.

Ayah Onew menelepon, kembali meminta uang setelah menghabiskan seluruh uang yang diberikan oleh Onew tidak lama sebelum ini. Onew hanya bisa menanggapi malas-malasan. Keluar dari box telepon umum tanpa sengaja ayah Onew menabrak seorang wanita. Wanita itu, cinta pertamanya, ibu dari seorang Kim Kibum atau Key.

TBC ….


End file.
